Cadsuane Melaidhrin
}}Cadsuane Melaidhrin is an Aes Sedai of the Green Ajah who has approached legendary status among her fellow Aes Sedai sisters; in fact, most believe her to be dead. Thought to have been born around 705 NE in Far Madding (which would make her the oldest living Aes Sedai). Appearance She has very dark eyes and has gray hair, which is always done up in a bun. She has many hair ornaments attached to her hair which are actually Angreal and Ter'angreal. History Years ago, fairly soon after she had just attained the shawl she suffered a humiliating lesson from a toothless wilder who lived in the Black Hills. She was the strongest Aes Sedai in the One Power for 1,000 years before the discovery of Egwene al'Vere, Nynaeve al'Meara, and Elayne Trakand. Although of the Green Ajah, over the years she has confronted and captured more men who could channel than any other living sister, including those of the Red Ajah; a little known oddity is that the men she brought to the White Tower tended to live much longer after being gentled than those brought by other sisters. She had a hand in capturing both Logain Ablar and Mazrim Taim. Cadsuane regards as one of her two bitterest failures not learning "what Caraline Damodred's cousin had been up to in the Borderlands until the knowledge was years too late to do any good." WH 307 Back from the dead Cadsuane Melaidhrin shows up in Canluum where she tells Larelle Tarsi and Merean Redhill to look after Moiraine Damodred until she has bonded a Warder. Moiraine was in Kandor searching for the Dragon Reborn). The two sisters are shocked to see her as they assumed she was dead by now. Cairhien Years later she shows up in Cairhien, and attempts to assert herself with Rand al'Thor, but fails to get through to him immediately. She seems disgusted with the sisters who swore an oath of fealty to Rand, and drills Merana Ambrey, Annoura Larisen, Bera Harkin and Kiruna Nachiman on events that have happened recently. Cadsuane later assists Rand in escaping from a "bubble of evil" outside of Cairhien and helps him get back to Cairhien. As of late, she has taken the place of Moiraine Damodred as one of Rand's primary advisors. Her ultimate motives are unclear, beyond a promise made with Sorilea - the strongest in personality of all the Wise Ones- to make him "remember laughter and tears." To show faith on her part of the deal, Sorilea teaches Cadsuane how to Travel. Cleansing of saidin She blackmails the three Asha'man Jahar Narishma, Damer Flinn and Eben Hopwil. She also holds in captivity for awhile Shalon din Togara Morning Tide and blackmails her into finding out what the Sea Folk want with Rand. She then takes Alanna Mosvani with her to find Rand and goes to Far Madding to meet him there. Hair ornaments Cadsuane owns a set of hair ornaments consisting of an angreal and various ter'angreal, in the form of "small dangling golden fish and birds, stars and moons", dating from the Breaking of the World. Of the ornaments: * a bird that looks "a little like a shrike" is an angreal (Winter's Heart, Chapter 35) * the hummingbird is a Well (Winter's Heart, Chapter 34) * one representing intertwined golden crescents, goes cool when flows of Saidar are handled around her - perhaps operating along the same lines as Mat Cauthon's foxhead medallion (The Path of Daggers, Chapter 12) * an eight-pointed star vibrates in the presence of men who can channel, moreso with increasing numbers (Crossroads of Twilight, Chapter 23) * a swallow detects the One Power being channelled and in which direction, though does not indicate distance. Priority is given to the detection of pure Saidin over Saidar and linked users of the One Power. Three other ornaments, two fish and one moon, have purposes that Cadsuane does not know. The circumstances under which she acquired the set remain somewhat unclear. She was given them by a "toothless wilder" called Norla who resided in the Black Hills. It seems that Cadsuane's encounter with her was pivotal in her development as an Aes Sedai. How this woman came into possession of the ornaments and why she passed them on to Cadsuane is unknown. Viewing A Min's viewings shows that she will teach Rand and all the other Asha'man something they have to learn and that none of them will like it. Category: Green Ajah Category: Far Madding Category:Women